


Мать и сын

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [1]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что предпримет властная, но любящая мать, чтобы не делить своего сына с другой женщиной?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мать и сын

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 на diary.ru в соавторстве с ritaritzy  
> Частичный ретейлинг XXVI главы романа «Север и Юг» Элизабет Гаскелл.  
> АУ по отношению к реалиям викторианской Англии в плане взглядов общества на гомосексуальные пары.

Миссис Торнтон твердо решила для себя, что весь этот долгий, страшный день она проведет в столовой. Каждую минуту женщина с напряжением ожидала услышать дурные вести, что мисс Хейл приняла предложение ее сына. Она вздрагивала от любого внезапного шума в доме. Брала в руки наполовину законченное вязание и начинала усердно работать спицами, чтобы через пару минут вновь положить незаконченную работу на колени: ее глаза плохо видели сквозь затуманенные стекла очков, а руки дрожали. Дверь открывалась много раз, и каждый раз какие-то бездушные люди приходили по каким-то незначительным поручениям, вырывая ее из пучины тягостных переживаний и заставляя решать множество мелких домашних дел. И всякий раз, когда очередной посетитель выходил, отчаяние обрушивалось на миссис Торнтон с новой силой, заставляя ее сердце с ужасом сжиматься в груди в предвкушении неизбежного страшного известия. Так прошли один за другим пять мучительных часов.  
Она заставляла себя не думать обо всех переменах, которые ожидают ее после возможной женитьбы сына, но раз за разом ее мысли возвращались только к этой печальной теме. Усилием воли она заставила себя размышлять о домашних делах. Миссис Торнтон знала, что за повседневными заботами ее мысли по обыкновению успокоятся, и ей удастся взять себя в руки.  
Молодоженам к свадьбе понадобится новый запас белья. И она, пока еще хозяйка дома, приказала принести в комнату корзины, полные скатертей и салфеток, и начала перебирать их. Белье, принадлежавшее ей и помеченное буквами «JHТ» — Джордж и Ханна Торнтон, — лежало вперемешку с тем, что принадлежало ее сыну, купленным на его деньги и помеченным его инициалами «JT» — Джон Торнтон. Среди вороха белья почти на самом дне корзины миссис Торнтон вдруг бросился в глаза уголок обтрепавшегося вензеля, вышитого неловкой мужской рукой.  
Пальцы женщины мелко дрожали, когда она бережно расправляла кусочек старинного, чуть пожелтевшего от времени полотна. К глазам подступили слезы. Миссис Торнтон с болью в сердце погладила кончиками пальцев полураспустившееся шитье, казалось, забытого уже вензеля «FJ». Губы ее сжались. Она закрыла глаза и, не выдержав терзавшей ее душевной боли, позволила слезам упасть. В памяти чередой проносились видения из прошлого — прекрасного прошлого, в котором удивительная мечта о том, что мальчики, оба, будут принадлежать ей, казалась такой осуществимой…  
И тогда мрачное, застывшее выражение на лице миссис Торнтон сменилось отчаянием, столь необычным для такой суровой женщины. Ужасная боль — приступ ревности — пронзила её, и она не знала, телесная или душевная это была боль. Новая любовь, Маргарет, заняла в сердце ее сына место, которое ей не принадлежало.  
Женщина без сил опустилась на стул, но через мгновение она вновь стояла, не поддавшись минутной слабости, так же прямо, как и всегда. Впервые за весь день миссис Торнтон позволила себе мрачно улыбнуться — она была готова радостно встретить победителя, который никогда не узнает, какое горькое сожаление испытывает его мать из-за его женитьбы, какие тягостные мысли терзают ее. Но в этих размышлениях предполагаемой невестке не было уделено места...

Поглаживая неровные стежки монограммы «FJ», миссис Торнтон вспоминала то далекое чудесное лето, когда Джон окончил первый курс колледжа в Итоне. Сын предупреждал в письмах, что вернется домой не один, что его будет сопровождать друг и сокурсник — юный сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт. Разумеется, как любая мать, переживающая о благополучии своего единственного сына, миссис Торнтон проявила всю возможную настойчивую дипломатичность в тонком вопросе наведения справок о новом друге ее мальчика. Аккуратно расспрашивая Джона в ответных письмах, она, тем не менее, и во время чаепитий во всех известных светских салонах в Милтоне не упускала случая подвести разговор к интересующему ее семейству.  
Сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт, как ей удалось узнать, был интересным молодым человеком с весьма обширной для своих семнадцати лет биографией. Все местные сплетницы отмечали тот факт, что сей юный баронет, даже не наследник, а уже обладатель пусть и невысокого, но древнего и уважаемого титула, был весьма хорош собою, умен и с превосходными перспективами на выбранном им поприще — службе на Флоте Его Величества.  
Тот факт, что, исходив необходимый морской ценз мичманом, вместо того, чтоб держать экзамен на лейтенанта, молодой человек поступил в Итон, смущал миссис Торнтон лишь до той поры, когда, через знакомых в Лондоне, ей удалось узнать причину столь неожиданного шага. Наследство; разумеется, это было наследство. Молодой человек, обладая титулом, средствами, увы, совершенно не располагал.  
Его покойному отцу, дабы избежать разорения, пришлось жениться на дочери богатого торговца, дающего за ней хорошее приданое. Дочь баронета от первого брака мачеху, которая была ей ровесницей, категорически не приняла и, выйдя замуж за капитана Крофта — совершенно негодная, по мнению света, партия — полностью прекратила общение с отцом. Эта семейная драма не самым благоприятным образом сказалась на здоровье немолодого уже мужчины, и через пару лет главой рода Уэнтворт стал совсем еще юный сэр Фредерик.  
Его матушка, не достигшая к моменту вдовства и двадцатилетнего возраста, обладая утонченной красотой и изысканными манерами, вышла замуж во второй раз. Избранником ее стал друг покойного супруга — лорд Чатфорд, человек знатный и при деньгах. Но вновь обретенное счастье очень быстро закончилось, ибо, произведя на свет в первом браке прекрасного, крепкого мальчугана — собственно Фредерика, — следующей беременности бедняжка не перенесла и в одночасье оставила второго супруга безутешным вдовцом с пятилетним пасынком на руках.  
Лорд Чатфорд, выдержав положенный срок траура, женился снова, и на этот раз Фортуна ему улыбнулась: молодая супруга приносила одного сына за другим. Пасынка, как это часто бывает в подобных ситуациях, тихо отправили на воспитание в деревню — фамильное владение семьи Уэнтворт — под присмотр старого гувернера. Казалось, что удача отвернулась от юного баронета. Но три года спустя в судьбу юного баронета вмешалась счастливая воля провидения в лице капитана Крофта, супруга его старшей сестры.  
Миссис Софи Крофт, решив восстановить семейные отношения, пригласила десятилетнего брата к себе на празднование Рождества. Волею случая в тот Рождественский вечер сэр Фредерик оказался не только в компании сестры и ее супруга, но и его холостых сослуживцев — капитанов Флота Его Величества. После Двенадцатой ночи капитанский совет постановил, что английскому флоту как раз не хватает таких смышленых гардемаринов, как свояк капитана Крофта, и юный сэр Фредерик глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался на гордости британского флота — фрегате «Стремительный». Юному гардемарину предрекали карьерный рост столь же быстрый как и имя корабля, на котором он служил, но судьба вновь бросила кости на стол. Сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт оказался упомянут в завещании своего деда по материнской линии. Молодой человек должен был получить некую сумму годового дохода, которая позволила бы ему вести вполне обеспеченную жизнь. Вот только дед совершенно не желал видеть единственного сына любимой дочери «грубым, неотесанным флотским мужланом». Так юноша оказался в одном из стариннейших учебных заведений Англии, здраво рассудив, что ради получения столь необходимых в жизни средств с экзаменом на гордое звание лейтенанта Флота Его Величества можно и подождать.

Тем летом в доме звенел дружный мальчишеский смех, а в погожие дни, во время послеобеденных прогулок, миссис Торнтон уже привычно искала юных джентльменов под раскидистыми вязами, на берегу укрывшегося в глубине сада пруда. Ее материнское сердце сжималось от умиления при виде темноволосой головы ее сына, прикорнувшего на плече блаженно щурившегося на солнце Фредерика. На соседних кустах сохли мокрые после купания сорочки мальчиков.  
Миссис Торнтон мягко улыбнулась, вспоминая, с каким восторгом Джон отнесся к затее Фредерика научить его плавать, и как неизменно тепло Фредерик отзывался об успехах ее сына.  
В дождливые дни мальчики устраивались на своим излюбленном месте: ковре перед камином в большой гостиной. Фредерик, обложившись подушками, привычным жестом раскрывал том Гомера и читал вслух Джону, уютно устроившему голову у него на коленях…

*****

Миссис Торнтон запрокинула лицо, удерживая вновь подступившиеся слезы. Ей вспомнился один из таких нежарких вечеров в конце того лета. Джон, убаюканный не столько тяжелым гекзаметром древнегреческого эпоса, сколько голосом своего старшего товарища, крепко спал, обнимая рукой колени Фредерика. Юноша не шевелился, чтобы не потревожить сон ее сына, и, откинувшись на подушки, неприкрыто любовался главной достопримечательностью гостиной. То был висевший над камином большой портрет, изображавший Ахиллеса и Патрокла в довольно необычной для этих двух полулегендарных героев обстановке. Живописец изобразил Ахиллеса сидящим на полуразрушенных ступеньках античного храма, в окружении буйной зелени, испещренной пятнами солнечного света. Могучий воин был простоволос, облачен в небрежно застегнутый на левом плече хитон и сосредоточен на колках небольшой изящной арфы. Его доспехи, щит, копье и шлем были сложены поодаль, в тени увитой плющом колонны. У ног героя легенд сидел его неизменный спутник — Патрокл. Юноша устроился головой на бедре своего кумира. И, играясь с распущенными ремешками сандалии, восторженно смотрел на Ахиллеса из-под спутанной челки. На лицах обоих героев были мягкие полуулыбки, которые миссис Торнтон часто видела на лицах ныне уже покойных, но до сих пор любимых и почитаемых ею людей.  
— Необычный портрет, вы не находите, сэр Фредерик?  
Юноша сверкнул на нее внимательными голубыми глазами и вежливо склонил голову.  
— Осмелюсь предположить, что у него весьма необычная история, миссис Торнтон.  
Женщина, улыбнувшись, поднялась с кресла, где сидела с вязанием, и, сняв с себя теплую индийскую шаль, укрыла ею Джона. Она ласково коснулась волос спящего сына, присела на банкетку для ног, стоявшую у кресла рядом с мальчиками, и внимательно посмотрела на Фредерика.  
Молодой человек не сводил с нее глаз, придерживая сползавшую с плеча Джона шаль.  
— Я думаю, мне стоит рассказать вам историю этого портрета, сэр Фредерик, — миссис Торнтон на мгновение задумалась, погружаясь в счастливые воспоминания своего детства. — Для образа Ахиллеса позировал мистер Генри Пирс, мой дядя. Он был человеком выдающихся качеств, удивительной душевной теплоты. Истинным джентльменом. Случилось так, что он практически заменил мне родителей и воспитывал меня как свою собственную дочь. Даже под отеческим кровом я не была так счастлива, как в доме этого человека. Увы! Господь забрал его слишком рано, но даже после своей смерти он продолжал заботиться обо мне: я стала единственной его наследницей.  
Миссис Торнтон замолчала и прижала к глазам вынутый из рукава вышитый платок.  
— Я скорблю вместе с вами о постигшей вас утрате, миссис Торнтон, — в голосе сэра Фредерика прозвучало искреннее сочувствие, чем он еще сильнее расположил к себе хозяйку дома.  
Юноша деликатно отвел взгляд, давая миссис Торнтон возможность обрести утраченное душевное равновесие, и когда она спрятала платок, показав, что готова продолжать разговор, спросил:  
— А кто позировал для Патрокла?  
— Это был сэр Йан Макалвейн, его близкий друг и, — миссис Торнтон выдержала многозначительную паузу, — компаньон.  
Несколько долгих мгновений она и молодой мичман внимательно смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Джон вздохнул, пошевелился во сне, и сильная рука Фредерика осторожно легла ему на плечо, не давая соскользнуть на пол.  
— Должно быть, этот портрет писал очень одаренный живописец, миссис Торнтон. Ведь не надо знать вашу семейную историю, чтобы увидеть всю искренность и глубину запечатленных на холсте чувств, — тихо проговорил Фредерик, глядя на ее сына.  
Миссис Торнтон мягко улыбнулась.

То замечательное лето было омрачено лишь одним неприятным инцидентом. Каникулы молодых людей приближались к концу, когда однажды днем, недели за две до их предполагаемого отъезда в Итон, миссис Торнтон стала невольной свидетельницей неприятного разговора на повышенных тонах между своим супругом и юным сэром Фредериком. Проходя по коридору мимо рабочего кабинета мужа, она услышала из-за неплотно закрытой двери его гневный голос:  
— Я не потерплю, чтобы всякие щенки, у которых еще молоко на губах не обсохло, учили жизни меня! Меня! Уважаемого в высших кругах Милтона человека!  
— Мистер Торнтон, при всем уважении к вашему опыту, возрасту и положению в обществе, — раздался ледяной, но безукоризненно вежливый голос сэра Фредерика, — ради вашего благополучия и благополучия ваших близких, я искренне советую вам быть внимательнее к вашим финансовым документам и осмотрительнее с деловым партнером.  
— Дерзкий мальчишка! Как вы смеете! Вы! Вы… Я отказываю вам от дома, сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт!  
— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Торнтон, — хозяйка дома услышала, как щелкнули каблуки сэра Фредерика, и едва успела отступить от двери, как молодой человек оказался прямо перед нею.  
— О, дорогая миссис Торнтон, — при виде нее голос юноши смягчился и потеплел. — Покорнейше прошу меня простить, но, кажется, мое присутствие в вашем доме более не является желанным.  
— Не горячитесь, сэр Фредерик, — миссис Торнтон мягко удержала его за руку и повлекла в сторону гостиной. — Позвольте мне поговорить с мистером Торнтоном. Я уверена, мы сможем уладить это недоразумение.  
Сэр Фредерик на миг задумался, тряхнул головой и с улыбкой накрыл ее руку своей.  
— Не утруждайтесь, миссис Торнтон. Мне, право слово, давно следовало бы съездить навестить семьи сестры и отчима. Раз так сложились обстоятельства, то не след моряку ставить паруса против ветра. А теперь позвольте откланяться — мне нужно успеть кое-что сделать до своего отъезда.  
Он бережно поднял руку женщины и приложился поцелуем к ее пальцам. Миссис Торнтон со вздохом отпустила молодого человека.

*****  
— Миссис Торнтон, мэм?  
Робкий голос прислуги вырвал хозяйку дома из череды воспоминаний. Женщина с показным неудовольствием взглянула на поднос с аккуратной стопкой писем в руках у горничной.  
«Иисусе! Неужели уже четыре пополудни!? — подумала она про себя. Быстрый взгляд на массивные бронзовые часы на каминной полке подтвердил ее подозрения. — А Джон до сих пор не вернулся…»  
Миссис Торнтон отпустила служанку и принялась разбирать письма, надеясь, что это занятие поможет ей отвлечься от грустных воспоминаний. Вся корреспонденция в доме проходила исключительно через ее руки — это единожды и навсегда установленное правило строжайше соблюдалось на протяжении многих лет. Счета из мясной лавки; от портного; карточка от миссис М* с приглашением на ужин на следующей неделе; карточка от кого-то из знакомых Джона по клубу; письмо от старой приятельницы миссис Хэмпсворт, уехавшей на воды в Испанию, да так и оставшейся в окрестностях Барселоны...  
Сердце ее замерло на миг и забилось сильнее при виде конверта из плотной бумаги, надписанного знакомой твердой рукой. Миссис Торнтон торопливо вскрыла письмо:

"Моя дорогая миссис Торнтон,  
..."

— Ох, мой мальчик, — миссис Торнтон отложила непрочитанное письмо на стол — ее вновь захватили волнительные воспоминания о прошлом, которое настойчиво напоминало о себе неровными стежками вензеля на пожелтевшем куске полотна, до сих пор бережно сжимаемом ею в ладони.

Она видела перед глазами исколотые иглой пальцы моряка, привыкшие управляться со штопкой парусины, но никак не с шелковыми нитками и голландским полотном. Фредерик тогда страшно смутился, заметив ее в дверях. Его лицо залил яркий румянец. Он вскочил, роняя на пол корзинку с рукоделием, нитки и платок, спланировавший к ногам миссис Торнтон. Юноша испуганно замер, опустив взгляд на судорожно сцепленные перед собой руки, потом, спохватившись, кинулся подбирать разлетевшиеся по всей комнате катушки, не смея поднять глаз на хозяйку дома.  
Миссис Торнтон присела, чтобы поднять подкатившуюся к ней переливающуюся красным шелком катушку ниток и платок, над которым столь усердно трудился сэр Фредерик. Тот замер, увидев у нее в руках свою работу, и застыл посреди комнаты, виновато опустив голову в ожидании сурового приговора. Несколько секунд миссис Торнтон разглядывала прерывистую гладь вышивки, в которой уже явно угадывались очертания монограммы «FJ». Теплая улыбка мягко засветилась в глазах женщины. Она подошла к юноше, взяла его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. Ее встретил прямой взгляд широко распахнутых голубых глаз, полных отчаянной решимости.  
— Сэр Фредерик, — сказала миссис Торнтон, и в глазах молодого баронета вспыхнула безумная надежда. — Вы ведь понимаете, какой выбор делаете сейчас?  
Глаза Фредерика полыхали готовностью принять брошенный ему вызов:  
— Я люблю вашего сына, миссис Торнтон, всем сердцем его люблю!  
Женщина несколько секунд смотрела ему в глаза, потом бережно вложила в ладонь юноши аккуратно сложенный платок с незаконченной монограммой, так, будто вручала ему руку своего сына.  
Несколько мгновений, переполненные чувствами, они молчали.  
— Сэр Фредерик, — проговорила миссис Торнтон сдавленным от сдерживаемых эмоций голосом, но юноша прервал ее, порывисто схватив ее за руки.  
— Миссис Торнтон! — взволнованно проговорил он, падая на колени и запечатлевая на ее руках целомудренные, сыновьи поцелуи. — За эти короткие месяцы я обрел в вашем лице любящую и заботливую мать, которой, по воле печальных обстоятельств, был лишен с самых ранних лет моей жизни. Более того, ваш сын… — молодой человек задохнулся, но после недолгой внутренней борьбы сумел справиться с собой. — Вы подарили мне смысл жизни, миссис Торнтон, — безыскусно закончил он.  
Охваченная волнением хозяйка дома сразу не смогла найти подходящих слов для ответа, и сэр Фредерик решительно продолжил:  
— Прошу вас, окажите мне честь: считайте меня вашим сыном! И, умоляю, называйте меня по имени. Пусть для вас я буду Фредериком, Фредом. Покойная матушка звала меня так. Я был тогда совсем несмышленышем и мало помню ее, только голос. Не сочтите за дерзость, миссис Торнтон, но вы говорите порой совсем как она, — молодой человек прижался лбом к тыльной стороне ее ладоней, и миссис Торнтон захлестнула волна невыразимой нежности.  
— Сэр Фредерик… — она запнулась от переполнявших ее чувств, но совладала с собой и поправилась. — Дорогой мой Фредерик.  
Она мягко сжала его руки.  
— Мой мальчик. Я высоко ценю твою искренность. И, право слово, какая мать откажется принять под крыло такого выдающегося молодого человека.  
Миссис Торнтон мягко, грустно улыбнулась, почувствовав, как кожу ее рук обожгли упавшие слезинки.  
— Разумеется, я с признательностью принимаю твое предложение, Фред. Мне очень жаль, что ты вынужден прервать свой визит в нашем доме.  
Фредерик прерывисто вздохнул. Миссис Торнтон дала ему несколько мгновений, чтоб успокоиться.  
— Встань, мой мальчик.  
Молодой человек поднялся, и глядя на него, юного, открытого и смелого, миссис Торнтон подумала, что более достойного называться ее сыном молодого человека она не могла бы найти, даже если бы пожелала.  
— Благослови тебя Господь, Фред, — она мягко сжала его плечи. — Удачного путешествия тебе завтра. И помни — что бы ни случилось, в Милтоне тебе всегда будут рады, мой мальчик, тебя всегда будут здесь ждать.

Фредерик уезжал на следующий день рано поутру. Мистер Торнтон же чуть ли не на заре демонстративно покинул дом, бросив на ходу, что позавтракает в клубе. Миссис Торнтон простилась с Фредериком в гостиной, но, повинуясь неясному порыву, осталась в комнате, у окна, наблюдать за прощанием мальчиков.  
Гнедая пара, запряженная в карету, нетерпеливо перебирала ногами. Мальчики сошли с крыльца, негромко о чем-то переговариваясь. Миссис Торнтон поневоле залюбовалась ими: высокий, стройный, темноволосый Джон и светловолосый, плечистый, ясноглазый Фредерик удивительно гармонично смотрелись вместе. Джон что-то торопливо говорил Фредерику, и старший мальчик внимательно слушал, кивал, а потом вдруг стремительно и неловко обнял ее сына. Джон на миг растерялся, но расплылся в улыбке и сжал старшего товарища в крепких объятиях.  
Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Фред крепко сжал руку Джона, накрыл ее второй рукой, и миссис Торнтон заметила мелькнувшее в переплетении пальцев полотно платка с ярким росчерком вышитой монограммы.  
Фредерик поспешно скрылся в карете. Кучер взмахнул хлыстом. Джон еще долго стоял у крыльца, глядя вслед удаляющемуся экипажу, и миссис Торнтон могла поклясться, что молодой мичман долго не спускал с ее сына глаз, глядя в заднее окошко экипажа.

Через несколько дней после отъезда старшего юноши миссис Торнтон нашла сына в гостиной, на их с Фредериком любимом месте — на полу у камина. Джон сидел, устроившись в подушках, и задумчиво смотрел на уже знакомый ей платок, осторожно поглаживая вышитый вензель подушечкой большого пальца.  
— Джон. Дорогой?  
Миссис Торнтон подошла к сыну и опустилась на банкетку, аккуратно расправляя пышные юбки. Джон поднял глаза, улыбнулся и пододвинулся к ней, устраивая голову у нее на коленях, как когда-то давно, когда был совсем маленьким и просил почитать ему вслух. Миссис Торнтон ласково пригладила взъерошенные волосы сына.  
— Что такое, милый?  
— Я скучаю по Фреду, мама, — пожаловался он, точно так же, как жаловался в детстве на разбитые коленки. — Я знаю, что увижу его через пару недель, в Итоне, но я все равно скучаю.  
Он недовольно нахмурился, вздохнул и принялся теребить край платка.  
— Знаешь, мама, я никогда в жизни не испытывал таких чувств. Когда я с Фредом, я чувствую себя лучше, умнее. Я чувствую себя так, словно мне по плечу любой, самый отчаянный подвиг. Словно я могу сотворить самую большую шалость, и мне сойдет это с рук. Но, конечно, я и в мыслях не держу никаких шалостей, — торопливо добавил он, и миссис Торнтон ласково потрепала его по волосам.  
— Я уверена, милый, что Фредерик тоже испытывает к тебе подобные чувства.  
Джон просиял.  
— Да, мама, я знаю, что испытывает. Фред рассказывал мне о себе. У него только сводные братья и сестра. Она намного его старше и замужем давно — за настоящим капитаном Флота Его Величества! Он говорил, что всегда хотел иметь своего собственного, родного младшего брата. Я думаю, мама, раз он для меня как самый лучший старший брат на свете, то я для него как младший, правда?  
Джон поднял голову и порывисто схватил ее руки.  
— Ведь правда?!  
— Джон, дорогой мой, — миссис Торнтон набрала воздуху в грудь, но вымолвить смогла только: — Ну конечно, милый. Так и есть.  
Джон снова положил голову ей на колени.  
— Эф Джей, — он задумчиво обвел пальцами вензель на платке. — Мы как Ахиллес и Патрокл, да, мама? Настоящие побратимы?  
Миссис Торнтон только вздохнула.

День накануне отъезда Джона в Итон выдался ужасно хлопотным. Слуги сновали по дому, собирая поклажу. Горничные третий день были заняты только тем, что стирали, гладили и крахмалили платки, воротнички, сорочки, жилетки и панталоны молодого господина. Миссис Торнтон недрогнувшей рукой руководила всем этим хаосом, следя за тем, чтобы вещи Джона были приведены в должный вид, аккуратно разложены по саквояжам и баулам, а сами эти баулы и саквояжи были тщательно закреплены в отделениях для багажа наверху и позади кареты.  
Суета начала сходить на нет, когда давно уже стемнело и слуги зажгли фонари на крыльце дома. Миссис Торнтон отдала прислуге последние распоряжения о том, чтобы ужин незамедлительно подали в кабинет ее мужа и в комнату ее сына, и собиралась подниматься наверх, когда услышала доносившиеся из кабинета негромкие голоса.  
— Ты же понимаешь меня, Джон?  
— Да, отец… сэр.  
— Мир полон богомерзких греховных соблазнов, Джон. Они подстерегают нас на каждом шагу, они принимают вид совершенно невинных проявлений человеческих эмоций: приятельской симпатии, даже дружбы, но помни, Джон — все, что выходит за эти рамки, грех. Все плотское — грех.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Все, к чему взывает предательский голос плоти, должно быть отвергнуто, все…  
— Миссис Торнтон?  
Она вздрогнула и отвернулась от двери.  
— В чем дело, Молли?  
— Мэм, а какие еще два пледа в карету положить? Дорожные-то я самолично с утра в экипаж снесла, а Мэри, мэм, говорит, что надо четыре пледа и две подушки, так я и спрашиваю, а какие еще два пледа-то… — девушка сбилась и умолкла, заметив неудовольствие на лице хозяйки.  
— Четыре подушки и два пледа, Молли!  
Миссис Торнтон торопливо прошла в гостиную, накинула на плечи оставленную на спинке кресла шаль, и бросила прислуге:  
— Бери лампу, посветишь мне. Ох, получит у меня эта Мэри!  
Когда спустя три четверти часа, убедившись, что багаж Джона на месте, а в экипаже все устроено для максимального комфорта в течение долгого путешествия, миссис Торнтон вернулась в дом, ее супруг потягивал бренди у камина и читал финансовый вестник. Джон, когда она заглянула к нему в комнату, крепко спал. Миссис Торнтон вздохнула.

Следующее утро выдалось прохладным. Туман холодными каплями оседал на подрагивающих рессорах экипажа. Миссис Торнтон, кутаясь в шаль, ждала внизу у кареты: Джон забыл в комнате какую-то книгу, которую хотел почитать в пути. Мистер Торнтон стоял, опираясь о перила высокого крыльца, и то и дело поглядывал на часы.  
— Нашел!  
Джон вылетел на крыльцо, и осекся, наткнувшись на неодобрительный взгляд отца. Мистер Торнтон похлопал сына по плечу и сказал ему что-то. Джон кивнул и сошел по ступенькам уже медленнее, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть степенным и взрослым.  
Миссис Торнтон покачала головой и с улыбкой привлекла его к груди. Джон под ее руками вмиг растаял и вернул ей крепкие объятия.  
— До свидания, мама, — прошептал он, и миссис Торнтон сжала руки еще крепче.  
— До свидания, мой дорогой. Джон?  
Он поднял голову, и женщина внимательно вгляделась в глаза сына.  
— Слушай свое сердце, милый. И ничего не бойся. Хорошо?  
Сын озадаченно нахмурился, но кивнул:  
— Хорошо, мама.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю, мама.  
— Ну, тогда с Богом, Джон.

А на следующие каникулы Джон вернулся домой один.  
И, глядя на исхудавшее, осунувшееся лицо сына, на его постоянно красные припухшие глаза и искусанные костяшки пальцев, миссис Торнтон горько сожалела, что не догадалась предупредить Фредерика о том, что покорять сердце Джона следовало прежде всего терпением и осторожностью, а не порывами и напором. Невозможность поговорить со старшим из юношей, выяснить, что же между ними произошло, мучила ее все сильнее, тем более, что осторожные попытки выяснить у сына причины столь его угнетенного душевного состояния разбивались о глухое молчание.  
— Со мной все хорошо, мама. Не беспокойся, — это был единственный ответ, которого ей удалось от него добиться.  
Спустя неделю после приезда Джона, войдя в его комнату со свежим букетом цветов из оранжереи, миссис Торнтон с неудовольствием заметила сбившееся в изголовье кровати покрывало. Расправляя тяжелые складки, ее рука случайно задела твердый корешок книги. «Гомер. Илиада» — проследила она кончиками пальцев потускневшее тиснение золотых букв на кожаной обложке с затрепанными уголками. Женщина машинально раскрыла книгу. На титульном листе крупным, твердым почерком моряка было написано:

«Знаю, о матерь, Зевес громовержущий все мне исполнил.  
Но какая в том радость, когда потерял я Патрокла,  
Милого друга! Его из друзей всех больше любил я;  
Им, как моею главой, дорожил; и его потерял я!  
FW  
Ноябрь, 1825»

На последней цифре до сих пор уверенная рука дрогнула, и чернила были чуть смазаны, словно кто-то пытался стереть след упавшей слезы.  
Миссис Торнтон присела на край кровати, прижимая руку к груди. Сердце ее сжималось от невыразимой жалости к мальчикам: как к своему сыну, так и к тому, кого в глубине души она давно уже считала своим. Тяжелый том, который она едва придерживала рукой, раскрылся, и на колени ей выпал платок с хорошо знакомым вензелем. Неровные полураспустившиеся стежки монограммы постарались закрепить другой, явно еще более неловко управляющейся с иголкой рукой.  
— Ох, Джон, — горестно выдохнула миссис Торнтон, — что же вы, мальчики, наделали?  
Недрогнувшей рукой убрав платок обратно в книгу, миссис Торнтон направилась к себе в кабинет, достала из бюро лист бумаги с вензелем и твердым почерком вывела: «Дорогой Фредерик!» Оставаться в неведении и дальше она решительно не могла. Если Джон отказывался даже говорить о причинах очевидно произошедшего между ним и Фредериком разрыва, то миссис Торнтон твердо решила получить ответ от второго участника событий.

Недели в ожидании ответного письма текли мучительно медленно. Но видеть Джона, бродившего по дому бледной тенью себя самого и избегавшего большой гостиной как чумы, было мучительно вдвойне. Когда долгожданный ответ наконец оказался у нее в руках, миссис Торнтон понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы набраться смелости и распечатать конверт, надписанный твердым, аккуратным почерком.

«Моя дорогая миссис Торнтон,  
…»

На ее глаза навернулись слезы. Каждая строка сумбурного ответного письма кричала о муках, тоске и сожалении от несдержанного в решающий момент желания. Фредерик горько каялся, что, поддавшись минутному порыву, поторопился сорвать с уст возлюбленного первый поцелуй и напугал Джона.

«Иногда все, о чем я могу думать, это то, что, если бы каким-то чудом мне удалось повернуть время вспять и вернуться в тот роковой момент, я бы и рта не раскрыл, и слова не вымолвил, ни жестом, ни взглядом не выдал бы моих чувств! Пусть сердце истекало бы кровью у меня в груди, но у меня, по крайней мере, была бы дружба Джона. Право слово, это уже было бы больше того, о чем я и мечтать сейчас не смею.  
Я покинул Итон в тот же день, миссис Торнтон. Видит Бог, мне не нужно наследство. Мне не нужно на этом свете больше ничего, лишь бы он никогда не смотрел на меня с таким смятением и неприязнью, как в тот миг. Я не оправдал вашего доверия, миссис Торнтон. Я оказался недостоин вашего сына. Простите!  
Простите меня, ради Бога. Простите, если сможете, ибо, Господь свидетель, сам я себя никогда не прощу.

FW  
Портсмут.  
Февраль, 1826»

Это были первые из многих написанных за последующие десять лет писем между сэром Фредериком Уэнтвортом и миссис Ханной Торнтон.  
А вскоре пришел ее черед сообщать горькие вести, вот только ответ на то печальное письмо пришел лишь по истечении долгого, тяжелого, страшного года после его отправки.

Зима в Флайтвике — куда им пришлось переехать из-за того, что жизнь там была значительно дешевле, чем в Милтоне, — в 1827 году выдалась на редкость холодной и слякотной. Крохотная квартирка отапливалась скудно, малышка Фанни постоянно кашляла, вызывая тревогу за свое здоровье. А ее Джон, ее храбрый, решительный мальчик, взваливший на себя всю тяжкую ответственность единственного мужчины в семье… Как тяжело, но одновременно гордо было осознавать, что ее сын вырос куда большим мужчиной, чем был его отец! Он старался не показывать усталости и отчаяния, но, стоя со свечой над его постелью, глядя на него спящего, миссис Торнтон читала все это на так и не расслабившемся даже во сне лице сына. В тот миг на глаза ее навернулись слезы, и она поспешно зажала себе рот рукой, чтобы не разбудить бедного мальчика невольно вырвавшимся из груди рыданием. Такая минутная слабость этой женщине была позволительна лишь ночью, когда дети спали, и никто не мог даже мельком увидеть ее.  
Внезапный настойчивый стук в дверь заставил ее испуганно вздрогнуть. Вести, приносимые ночью, могли быть только дурными. Но каких еще дурных вестей им можно было ожидать? Нет, будить ради них сына она точно не станет. Она сможет самостоятельно встретить очередной удар судьбы с гордо поднятой головой. Миссис Торнтон решительно развернулась, вышла в узкий коридорчик между двумя спальнями и твердо подошла к входной двери, высоко подняв коптящую свечу. В ее неровном, рассеянном свете она в первый миг даже не узнала стоявшего на пороге высокого молодого человека. И только когда тот произнес ее имя и подался ближе, войдя в неяркий круг света, ее сердце дрогнуло — перед ней стоял Фредерик.

— Простите меня, миссис Торнтон, я одиннадцать месяцев был в море, и ваши письма нагнали меня в Ливерпуле лишь вчера утром, — сбивчиво объяснял Фредерик, грея огрубевшие от морской воды руки о чашку предложенного чая. — Через двое суток «Стремительный» снова уходит с рейда. Я не могу сказать сейчас, как надолго, моря в тех краях неспокойные. Но я не мог, не мог покинуть Англию, не повидав вас, особенно когда узнал о постигшей ваше семейство беде.  
Отставив нетронутую чашку, Фред, наклонившись, обхватил ее руки. Но его взгляд… Его взгляд метался по всей маленькой гостиной этой скромной квартиры над лавкой, в которой они ютились после того как имущество их было продано с молотка, чтобы хоть частично расплатиться с кредиторами ее покойного мужа.  
— Мой мальчик, — мягко сказала миссис Торнтон, и он, наконец, смог посмотреть ей в глаза.  
— А Джон, он... — Дыхание у него перехватило, но Фредерик справился с собой и закончил: — Он дома?  
— Он спит, — миссис Торнтон взглянула в сторону двери ведущей в комнатку, в которой ютился ее сын.  
— Он очень много работает, чтобы содержать нас и расплатиться с долгами отца, — с болью и нескрываемой гордостью сказала она.  
На лице Фредерика отразилась яростная внутренняя борьба, а в следующий миг он уже стоял перед ней на коленях и отчаянно прижимал ее руки к своей груди.  
— Миссис Торнтон! Прошу, умоляю вас, выслушайте меня! У меня есть средства. Мои. Мои собственные, не отчима, не сестры — у «Стремительного» этот год выдался очень удачным. Мне крайне тягостно видеть дорогих моему сердцу людей в столь бедственном положении. Право слово, миссис Торнтон, вы окажете мне честь, если согласитесь принять...  
— Лейтенант Уэнтворт! — Миссис Торнтон гордо выпрямилась на стуле, отняв у Фредерика руки, и тот замер, виновато склонив голову, напомнив ей того мальчика, которого она застала за вышивкой платка с монограммой в подарок ее сыну позапрошлым летом, в другой, казалось бы, уже забытой жизни.  
— Простите меня, миссис Торнтон, — сдавленно прошептал Фред, обессилено опуская руки, — я и в мыслях не держал вас обидеть.  
— Встань, Фредерик.  
Миссис Торнтон протянула ему руку. Он поспешно поднялся и почтительно помог ей. Давно уже не мальчик — мужчина, высокий, плечистый, пропахший морем и ветром, — он был выше ее на две головы.  
— Ни от кого другого я не потерпела бы подобных слов, Фредерик, но тебя я прощаю, потому что знаю, что ты говоришь от чистого сердца. Но больше мы к этому разговору никогда возвращаться не станем, потому что, Фред, если ты любишь моего сына, то ты понимаешь, почему ни Джон, ни тем паче я не можем принять твое предложение.  
— Я понимаю, миссис Торнтон. Простите меня.  
Несколько долгих мгновений они молчали. А потом Фредерик прошептал голосом приговоренного, которому уже нечего терять и нечего страшиться:  
— Миссис Торнтон, разрешите мне взглянуть на него. Всего на минуту, я не побеспокою его, не буду будить.

Воспоминания о том, чему она стала свидетельницей в последующие десять минут, навсегда врезались в память миссис Торнтон. Она боялась этих воспоминаний и, одновременно, трепетно ими дорожила — то были самые болезненные, самые важные десять минут в ее жизни, хотя она была даже не участницей, лишь свидетельницей…

Она осторожно приоткрыла дверь. Джон спал на спине, плотно завернувшись в одеяло, только левая рука по-детски трогательным, бессильным жестом ладонью вверх чуть свисала с кровати. Отблески огонька свечи плясали по длинным, заляпанным чернилами пальцам и худому изящному запястью. Фредерик весь подался вперед, но спохватившись, вцепился пальцами в косяк и неподвижной тенью застыл в дверном проеме. На лице его жили одни лишь глаза, которые были прикованы к ее сыну. Когда не по-женски твердая ладонь миссис Торнтон легла ему на предплечье, по его спине прошла судорога.  
— Ты можешь подойти к нему, Фред. Только аккуратно, не разбуди…  
Душа миссис Торнтон замирала каждый раз, стоило ей вспомнить тот миг, когда мучительно-отрешенное лицо Фредерика озарилось внутренним светом, стоило узкой ладони сына чуть дрогнуть от невесомого поцелуя. Чтобы в следующую минуту вновь застыть неподвижной маской невыносимой муки, когда Джон, всхлипнув во сне, пробормотал: «Нет, Фред, не надо… грех…»  
Фредерик замер, опустившись на одно колено у постели Джона, и вцепился побелевшими от напряжения пальцами в край кровати. Миссис Торнтон лишь спустя несколько секунд поняла, что у него попросту не осталось душевных и физических сил, чтобы подняться. Она поставила свечу на край бюро, погружая спальню сына в темноту, и, осторожно шагнув вперед, сжала дрожащие плечи Фредерика.  
— Идем, Фред. Вставай. Вот так, потихоньку. Потихоньку.  
Он поднялся, шатаясь, как контуженный на поле боя, и побрел, слепо подчиняясь ее рукам. В гостиной он рухнул на стул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Миссис Торнтон молчала.  
— Я этого не вынесу, миссис Торнтон, — глухо проговорил Фред, и вдруг рассмеялся: беззвучно и страшно. — С тех пор я как покинул Итон, все, о чем я мог думать: если бы мне довелось увидеть его еще хоть на миг, мне стало бы легче. И вот я увидел, и мне больно так, что хоть на рее вешайся.  
— Фред! — миссис Торнтон шагнула к нему, но молодой мужчина уже взял себя в руки.  
— Простите. Прошу вас, простите меня. Не стоило мне так говорить, — он втянул воздух, резко выдохнул и встал: — Мне пора, миссис Торнтон.  
— Ночь на дворе, Фредерик...  
— Я... — он бросил на дверь спальни Джона полный невыразимой тоски взгляд, — я должен быть на «Стремительном» через восемнадцать часов, мэм. Я попросил приготовить лошадь на конюшне, если перехвачу почтовый дилижанс до Ливерпуля, то доберусь даже с комфортом.  
Он накинул на плечи едва подсохший плащ, взял перчатки и шляпу и повернулся к ней. Несколько долгих мгновений он и миссис Торнтон внимательно смотрели в глаза друг друга: любовь к Джону, объединявшая их, делала слова лишними и ненужными.  
— Берегите его, миссис Торнтон, — хриплым от сдерживаемых слез голосом выдавил Фредерик, и женщина в порыве невыразимой нежности привлекла его к себе.  
— Не теряй надежды, Фред, — прошептала она, сжимая его плечи. Фредерик грустно улыбнулся.  
— Dum spiro spero, миссис Торнтон. Dum spiro spero...  
Он надел шляпу, прижал ее руки к губам, и вышел за дверь. Миссис Торнтон еще долго стояла у окна со свечой, хотя высокая фигура сэра Фредерика Уэнтворта давно растворилась в ночи.  
Прошло много лет, прежде чем им выпала возможность увидеться снова.

Первые годы после этой встречи были, без преувеличения, самыми тяжелыми в жизни миссис Торнтон. Сама она, пусть и выросшая в роскоши и привыкшая к безбедному существованию, не так тяготилась бы бедственным положением, в котором оставило ее и детей безрассудство ее покойного супруга, если бы не видела, как тяготит это ее сына. Ее прекрасного, сильного, гордого Джона, который отказывал себе во всем, не чурался никакой работы и был болезненно-щепетилен в вопросе погашения отцовских долгов.  
Единственным ее утешением было, пожалуй, лишь то, что Фанни была еще слишком мала, чтобы понимать всю тяжесть их положения.  
С течением времени жертвы, которые приносил ее храбрый мальчик, отказывая себе во всех отрадах юности, начали приносить свои плоды. Джону удалось одному за другим выплатить долги мелким кредиторам и возместить первую часть долга крупным. После того как долги покойного мистера Торнтона были погашены полностью до последнего пенни, в лавку, где тогда работал Джон, зашел мистер Белл. За время, когда они были вынуждены существовать только на жалование Джона и полагаться исключительно на самих себя, миссис Торнтон научилась быть проницательной с людьми. Она горько корила себя за то, что любя ныне покойного супруга, никогда не придавала особого значения кругу его знакомств и деловым партнерам. О, скольких бед удалось бы им избежать, будь она тогда чуточку внимательнее!  
Мистер Белл с первой же минуты, когда их только представили друг другу, произвел впечатление человека умного, рассудительного и благородного. Он предложил Джону деловое партнерство: сам он страдал подагрой, английский климат был ему вреден, и он искал честного, благоразумного молодого человека, способного вести его дела, пока он будет поправлять здоровье в более благоприятном для него климате Аргентины. С этого момента положение их начало неуклонно улучшаться.  
Через год они смогли вернуться в Милтон, где Джон, познавший все тонкости торговли тканями, вскоре приобрел сначала лавку, а затем и фабрику. Миссис Торнтон прекрасно помнила тот день — так редко смеющийся Джон подкидывал визжащую от удовольствия восьмилетнюю Фанни к потолку и всерьез спрашивал, не стоит ли назвать только что перешедшее в его полное владение предприятие именем маленькой сестренки.  
С ними снова начали считаться. Знакомые ее супруга, столь поспешно отвернувшиеся от них после разорения, так же поспешно стремились возобновить знакомство теперь, когда фабрика «Мальборо» набирала обороты и приносила стабильный доход. Джон встречал их с прохладцей — он посещал званые обеды, давал их сам (разумеется, ее стараниями), стал членом Милтонского клуба, но ввязываться в рискованные авантюры не спешил, предпочитая приумножать доход пусть не стремительно, зато стабильно.  
Из переписки с Фредом миссис Торнтон знала, что и ему морская фортуна осталась верна. После рискованного, но головокружительно удачного рейда «Стремительный» перешел под его — теперь уже капитана Уэнтворта — начало. Письма от него приходили редко, но целыми пачками, испещренные штемпелями далеких, экзотических портов.  
Шли годы…  
*****

Миссис Торнтон глубоко вздохнула, усилием воли успокаиваясь и возвращаясь из прекрасного, но грустного прошлого к не менее тягостному настоящему. Письмо Фредерика по-прежнему лежало на столе, но отчего-то она никак не могла решиться взять его в руки и прочесть.  
Ее мысли перескочили на события полугодичной давности; в тот день, когда она вновь увидела молодого капитана спустя столько лет.  
В самом начале октября 1837 года миссис Торнтон упросила Джона на несколько недель съездить в Лондон. Ее давняя подруга, миссис Хэмпсворт, давно перебравшаяся в окрестности Барселоны, вернулась в столицу, чтобы уладить финансовые дела, требующие ее непосредственного присутствия, и горячо настаивала на визите миссис Торнтон с детьми, обещая предоставить в их полное распоряжение городской дом семьи Хэмпсворт в Кенсингтоне. Шестнадцатилетняя Фанни, совсем недавно начавшая выходить в свет и уже составившая репутацию девицы красивой, обладающей отменными манерами и изысканным вкусом, была в полном восторге от этой идеи. И Джон, ее милый мальчик, до сих пор коривший себя за те стесненные обстоятельства, в которых его юной хорошенькой сестре довелось начинать жизнь, разумеется, не смог отказать ей в удовлетворении сего каприза.  
Лондон встретил их распростертыми объятиями, пахнущими туманом, гарью и немного гнильцой. Они вращались в недурном обществе — промышленники, банкиры, аристократия: и та, что хирела, неукоснительно блюдя возлагаемую грузом веков честь; и та, что процветала, пускаясь в рискованные авантюры с рынком ценных бумаг.  
В тот четверг неугомонная Фанни, при живейшей помощи миссис Хэмпсворт, настояла на том, чтобы они посетили наконец Британский музей. Разумеется, большую часть экспозиции Фанни нашла невыразимо скучной, и они с миссис Хэмпсворт, следящей за успехами Фанни в свете едва ли не более ревностно, чем сама миссис Торнтон, ушли куда-то вперед, увидев знакомых. Они же с Джоном неторопливо прогуливались по залам, любуясь выставленными экспонатами.  
Жеманный, тоненький смех, в очередной раз разнесшийся по залу античной скульптуры, заставил миссис Торнтон недовольно оглянуться.  
— Мама? — Джон как всегда чутко реагировал на перемены ее настроения. — Может быть, мы пойдем в следующий зал?  
— Да, дорогой.  
Джон улыбнулся и мягко сжал ее руку. Они обогнули массивный гранитный постамент со статуей Аполлона Бельведерского и…  
— Миссис Торнтон?  
Рука Джона на ее предплечье судорожно сжалась. Но капитан Уэнтворт, надо отдать ему должное, по-военному быстро сориентировался в ситуации.  
— Миссис Торнтон, мистер Торнтон. Какая неожиданная встреча!  
— Сэр Фредерик.  
Голос Джона не дрогнул, но она чувствовала, как окаменела его рука под ее ладонью. Фредерик смотрел на ее сына все теми же огромными глазами отчаянно влюбленного семнадцатилетнего юноши, но едва ли Джон заметил этот взгляд.  
— Миссис Торнтон, мистер Торнтон.  
Она видела, как побелели губы Фредерика, и, хотя лицо у него оставалось спокойным, в его глазах миссис Торнтон ясно видела бушующую внутри бурю чувств.  
— Позвольте представить вам мою супругу, леди Уэнтворт.  
Тщедушное существо, висевшее на руке капитана Уэнтворта, радостно захихикало. Миссис Торнтон впервые посмотрела на ту, которую до сих пор знала только по письмам. Леди Уэнтворт была в точности такой, какой описывал ее Фредерик: худой, с гладко зализанным назад пучком мышиного цвета волос, несуразно большим ртом и глазами, которые только подчеркивали ее явно отекшее лицо. Живот четырехмесячной беременности, который из-за телосложения леди Уэнтворт было невозможно скрыть дорогим шелковым платьем по последней моде, выдавался вперед.  
— Леди Уэнтворт. Для меня честь быть представленным вам. Примите мои искренние поздравления, — услышала миссис Торнтон голос Джона. Ее сын изящно склонился, и поцеловал затянутую в дорогое английское кружево руку леди.  
— Леди Уэнтворт, — миссис Торнтон в свою очередь почтительно поклонилась.  
— Мы с мистером Торнтоном учились вместе в Итоне два года, дорогая. И я даже гостил однажды летом в прекрасном доме миссис Торнтон. Однако… некие непреодолимые обстоятельства разлучили нас, — пояснил сэр Фредерик супруге.  
— Миссис Торнтон. Мистер Торнтон. Я очень рада с вами познакомиться, — прощебетала леди Уэнтворт.  
— Мама? Джон?  
Фанни стремительным вихрем небесно-голубого шелка налетела на них, замерла, заметив, что они не одни, и торопливо склонилась в реверансе, с любопытством поглядывая на незнакомую ей пару.  
— Сэр Фредерик. Леди Уэнтворт, — мягко произнес Джон. — Разрешите представить вам мою сестру, мисс Торнтон.  
Они обменялись, быть может, полудюжиной вежливых подобающих случаю фраз, прежде чем раскланяться. И все это время Фредерик не сводил с ее сына отчаянных, темных от тоски глаз, а Джон, словно завороженный, смотрел на угловатую нескладную фигуру леди Уэнтворт с нелепо выпирающим животом и стискивал руку матери так, что она была уверена — у нее долго еще не сойдут синяки от его пальцев.

Вечером того же дня, когда Фанни, наконец утомившись, ушла к себе, Джон присоединился к матери в малой гостиной городского дома Хэмпсвортов. Миссис Торнтон переворачивала страницы романа, позаимствованного из обширной библиотеки подруги, и наблюдала за сыном. Джон налил себе на полпальца бренди и подошел к окну. Он постоял, вглядываясь в темноту за дорогими портьерами, хотя миссис Торнтон сомневалась, что он что-нибудь там видит, кроме собственного отражения в оконном стекле. Потом, словно спохватившись, он вернулся к камину, залпом опрокинул бренди, и налил еще.  
Миссис Торнтон вздохнула и отложила книгу.  
— Джон, дорогой, подойди ко мне.  
Джон словно только этого и ждал. Он отставил бокал и тяжело опустился на диван рядом с нею.  
— Что тебя так беспокоит, дорогой?  
Он рассеянным жестом потер рукой губы, глубокая складка залегла меж бровей.  
— Джон? — миссис Торнтон протянула к сыну руки, и тот взял их в свои и прижал к губам.  
— Мама, я не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Я не видел сэра Фредерика столько лет, и вот сегодняшняя встреча. Увидеть его в добром здравии… Процветающим…  
— Разве ты не рад за него, Джон?  
— Да, да, я очень рад. Разумеется. Он ничуть не изменился, тебе не показалось?  
Миссис Торнтон мягко улыбнулась  
— Он возмужал. Но с вами, мальчиками, это случается.  
Она ласково погладила Джона по щеке, и он просиял одной из своих нечастых мягких улыбок, предназначенных только для нее.  
— В том, что я возмужал, я могу благодарить лишь тебя, мама, — он накрыл ее руку своей и запечатлел поцелуй на ее ладони. — Ты лучшая из матерей. Ты образец женщины, которую настоящий джентльмен должен видеть рядом с собой в качестве супруги. Такую и только такую как ты, а не… — он осекся и умолк, удивленный собственной горячностью.  
— Ты не одобряешь выбор сэра Фредерика, дорогой?  
— Я… — Джон нахмурился. Миссис Торнтон редко видела сына в таком замешательстве. — Я не думаю, что мы вправе обсуждать выбор сэра Фредерика, мама.  
В его голосе послышалась нотка горечи. Он сделал движение, намереваясь встать, но миссис Торнтон удержала его за руки, и сын покорно остался сидеть подле нее.  
— У меня и в мыслях не было его обсуждать, дорогой. Твоя старая мать просто хотела, чтоб ты порадовал ее своими наблюдениями относительно леди Уэнтворт. Мне всегда интересно твое суждение о людях, ты же знаешь.  
Ресницы Джона затрепетали.  
— И вовсе ты не старая, мама, — он сжал ее руки, на миг задумался и неуверенно начал: — Мне показалось, леди Уэнтворт немного… она… ее возраст… никак не подумаешь, что в столькие лета для нее еще возможно первое замужество.  
— Да, леди Уэнтворт совсем ненамного моложе супруга, дорогой.  
— И ее семья совершенно без средств, хоть и при титуле.  
— Верно. Но обе ее сестры замужем и обе порадовали своих супругов здоровыми наследниками. Возможно, именно этого искал сэр Фредерик, заключая брачный союз.  
— Тогда он достиг своей цели, — Джон нахмурился, а потом произнес со странной смесью растерянности и отвращения: — Она такая тщедушная, мама! Зачем было привозить ее в Лондон в ее положении? У нее был совершенно нездоровый цвет лица, тебе не показалось?  
Миссис Торнтон ласково сжала руки сына.  
— Женщин ее сложения и возраста деликатное положение, увы, редко красит, мой дорогой.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— И все же мне странно видеть рядом с сэром Фредериком столь блеклую особу, мама. Хотя… — он говорил словно через силу, словно в первый раз самому себе признавался в подобных мыслях, — мне трудно представить рядом с ним любую особу… не знаю, отчего.  
— Джон…  
— Прости, мама, — он нежно поцеловал ее руки и поднялся. — Я очень устал. А уже завтра нам предстоит обратная дорога в Милтон. Позволь мне откланяться.  
— Ну конечно, дорогой. Конечно…

Наутро Джон был более обыкновенного тих и задумчив. Царившая в особняке суета, вполне обычная перед долгой дорогой, не позволила миссис Торнтон возобновить начатый накануне разговор. А когда вещи наконец были собраны и погружены; когда Фанни, не выспавшаяся и потому капризная более обычного, была устроена в экипаже со всевозможным удобством; когда все прощальные слова и обещания непременно писать были сказаны вышедшей проводить их миссис Хэмпсворт; когда кучер взмахнул хлыстом и экипаж тронулся — Джон, ничего не говоря, устало устроил голову у нее на коленях и моментально заснул. Миссис Торнтон укрыла сына своей шалью и решила, что не будет ничего страшного, если они поговорят по возвращении домой.  
Вот только дома их ждала записка от мистера Белла. На правах старого приятеля, арендатора и бывшего компаньона он просил Джона подыскать занятие и дом некоему мистеру Хейлу — викарию из Хелстона, решившему покинуть свой пост и перебраться на север в силу каких-то своих, мало понятных ей, религиозных причин.  
О, если бы, передавая это письмо Джону, она могла представить те последствия, которые оно повлечет! Она сожгла бы негодный клочок бумаги в кухонной печи и строго-настрого велела бы прислуге даже не упоминать о нем! Она решила бы все вопросы, касающиеся семейства Хейлов сама, она поселила бы их на самом дальнем от фабрики «Мальборо» краю Милтона. Она проследила бы, чтоб эта негодная девица никогда, никогда не попалась на глаза ее драгоценному мальчику, ее Джону!  
Но было сделано то, что было сделано. Миссис Торнтон не привыкла предаваться пустым сожалениям о том, что могло бы быть, сложись обстоятельства так, а не иначе. Джон, испытывающий глубокую признательность к мистеру Беллу, охотно взялся исполнить его просьбу, и мисс Маргарет Хейл вошла в их круг со свойственной этой девице надменной бесцеремонностью. Миссис Торнтон понимала, что так привлекло в ней ее сына. Смятенное сердце искало успокоения в гавани, ничем не напоминающую ту, о которую разбилось. И, Господь свидетель, если мисс Хейл ответит сейчас согласием, если она сумеет сделать ее Джона счастливым, противиться счастью любимого сына миссис Торнтон не станет, чего бы ни стоило это ей самой.

 

fandom RA 2013  
фандом, в котором додают! (с)  
*****

 

Раздавшиеся в глубине дома размеренные шаги Джона прервали затянувшуюся череду мучительных воспоминаний миссис Торнтон. Она слушала их, судорожно сжимая в руках столь о многом напомнившую ей вещь. Ее ожившие чувства улавливали каждое его движение: вот он уже возле рабочего кабинета… Вот возле самой двери. Почему он медлит? Лучше ей узнать самое худшее.  
Прижимая вензель к губам, она усилием воли заставила себя поднять взгляд на сына.  
— Ну, Джон?  
Он знал, что означает этот короткий вопрос, но он просто окаменел под взглядом матери. Ему хотелось ответить ей жестом — из-за горечи на сердце он едва мог говорить, но его мать заслуживала лучшего ответа. Он встал позади нее, чтобы она не могла видеть его лица, и, наклонив к ней голову, пробормотал:  
— Никто не любит меня… Никому я не нужен, кроме тебя, мама.  
Руки миссис Торнтон разжались, невидящим взором она следила, как тонкий кусочек полотна медленно, цепляясь за оборки ее платья, падает на пол. Впервые в жизни сильная женщина чувствовала себя слабой.  
Мистер Торнтон наклонился, чтобы подать матери упавший платок, и в тишине комнаты для ее материнского сердца раскатом грома прозвучал задушенный вздох Джона, увидевшего памятный им обоим вензель. Мужчина поспешно отвернулся к окну, чтобы скрыть от матери разом изменившееся лицо. Миссис Торнтон, тяжело ступая, подошла к нему. Мягко, но настойчиво она заставила его развернуться, накрыла его руку, судорожно стискивающую платок с монограммой, своими ладонями и прижала ее к своей груди. Женщина молча смотрела на опущенную голову сына, пока он не поднял к ней лицо.  
— Любовь матери дана Богом, Джон. Она длится вечно. Девичья любовь, как облако дыма, меняется от дуновения ветра. Она не любит тебя, сынок, правда? — миссис Торнтон сжала губы в тонкую линию.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Я не подхожу ей, мама. Я знал это.  
Она выдавила слова сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не слышал, что она сказала, но по ее взгляду он понял, что это проклятие. И все же ее сердце часто забилось — у нее вновь появилась надежда.  
— Мама! Я запутался! — сказал он поспешно. — Пощади меня… Пощади! Я все еще люблю...  
— А я ее ненавижу, — сказала миссис Торнтон тихим безжалостным голосом. — Я пыталась не питать к ней ненависти, когда она стояла между мной и тобой, потому что… сказала я себе… возможно, она сделает его счастливым. Да, не так, как это было бы с …, — миссис Торнтон будто задохнулась так и не произнесенным вслух именем, — но, если бы таков был твой выбор, я бы жизнь отдала за это. Но теперь я ненавижу ее за все твои страдания. Да, Джон, не нужно прятать свою боль от меня. Я — мать, которая поддержит тебя, твоя боль — моя мука. Перестань мучить себя, ведь ты прекрасно знаешь, что есть человек, который любит тебя. И это не только я, Джон.  
— Зачем мы говорим о любви и ненависти Маргарет, мама? — простонал он, отнимая у нее руку, и тяжело опираясь на стол. — Она не любит меня, и этого достаточно… с избытком. Я понял это. Давай больше не будем к этому возвращаться. Единственное, что ты можешь сделать для меня — не произносить больше ее имени.  
— Мне это не трудно. Ее имя я больше произносить не буду. Но что ты скажешь о другом имени? — мягко спросила миссис Торнтон. Ответа она так и не дождалась. — Джон. Джон?  
Она только сейчас вспомнила про оставленное в порыве волнения на столе, раскрытое, но так и не прочитанное письмо Фредерика.

«Моя дорогая миссис Торнтон,

С прискорбием сообщаю Вам о постигшем меня горе. Дражайшая моя Энн, как Вы и опасались, умерла родами, оставив меня безутешным вдовцом с двумя ангелочками на руках. Ангелочков нарекли Джоном Криспином и Уильямом Фредериком, и они, как Вы и предрекали в своей бесконечной женской мудрости, совершенно не похожи на их бедную болезненную мать, упокой Господь ее душу.  
Засим прошу меня простить, ибо печальные дела по преданию земле тела моей усопшей супруги требуют сейчас моего всецелого и безраздельного внимания. И лишь надежда на скорое воссоединение со всеми моими возлюбленными мальчиками согревает мое сердце в этот горестный час.  
Вечно преданный Вам, FW  
Киллинч-холл.  
Март, 1838»

Джон зачитывал письмо глухим, срывающимся голосом, и с каждым словом плечи его каменели все больше.  
— Мама? — он развернулся к ней, держа в руке листок исписанный крупным, твердым почерком капитана Уэнтворта. Пальцы его мелко дрожали. — Фредерик... Фред... Он писал тебе?  
— Конечно, Джон. С кем еще он мог поделиться болью от вашего разрыва?  
— Он... помнил обо мне? Все эти годы?  
Миссис Торнтон редко доводилось видеть своего гордого, властного сына таким растерянным.  
— Он любил тебя все эти годы, Джон! И его чувства ничуть не притупились со временем.  
— Мама... — Джон растерянно потер рот рукой. — Зачем ты такое говоришь?  
— Потому что я больше не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься сам и мучаешь человека, который смысл своего существования видит в том, чтобы сделать тебя счастливым!  
— Мама, пожалуйста, перестань об этом говорить! Умоляю тебя!  
Джон оттолкнул от себя письмо так, словно оно жгло ему пальцы, и без сил опустился на стул.  
— Мальчик мой, — миссис Торнтон подошла к сыну, взяла в руки его лицо и заставила поднять голову. — Фредерик женился для того, чтобы раз и навсегда ответить на все вопросы, которые может предъявить свет. Он назвал новорожденного сына в твою честь. Каких еще доказательств ты желаешь?  
Джон молчал, опустив глаза, минуту или две, а когда поднял взгляд, встретившись глазами с матерью, она увидела в них надежду.  
— Милый, Фред ни на минуту не забывал тебя. Он писал о своих чувствах к тебе в каждом своем письме все эти годы. Сейчас я их тебе принесу.  
Больше имя Маргарет Хейл в доме Торнтонов не упоминалось.

Если бы кто-нибудь из слуг заглянул в гостиную спустя полчаса после возвращения мистера Торнтона, они застали бы ничем не примечательную картину — хозяин дома сидел за столом, одно за другим читая письма, вынимаемые из бережно хранившейся в запертом ящике бюро шкатулки миссис Торнтон, которая сидела подле него за рукоделием. Но если бы им вздумалось задержаться в комнате еще на несколько минут, то их взору открылась бы картина, которую доселе не видел этот дом.  
Державшие исписанные листы руки мистера Торнтона дрожали, он то и дело зажимал себе рот ладонью, молча глотая слезы. Лицо миссис Торнтон меж тем освещала столь несвойственная ей в последние годы искренняя широкая улыбка. Игла в ее руках сноровисто летала вверх и вниз, красиво обводя шелковой красной нитью распустившиеся стежки вензеля «FJ» на кусочке старого пожелтевшего полотна.

*** Эпилог ***

Утро в Сомерсете выдалось туманным. Зыбкое белое покрывало тонким маревом укутывало парк Киллинч-холла, смягчая буйство красок первой весенней зелени.  
— Утренняя почта, сэр!  
Сэр Фредерик Уэнтворт не торопясь допил чай, отвернулся от окна, аккуратно поставил чашку на стол и только тогда знаком подозвал слугу. В последние дни корреспонденция, доставляемая в Киллинч-холл, состояла из бесконечного потока писем с соболезнованиями, и сегодняшнее утро не было исключением.  
— Можешь идти, Джордж, — разрешил он, просматривая конверты.  
Письмо, которого он ждал с замиранием сердца, обнаружилось почти в самом конце пухлой стопки. Отложив остальные письма, сэр Фредерик потянулся за ножом для бумаг. Поднося лезвие к конверту, он заметил, что руки у него дрожат, и усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться.  
Аккуратно вскрыв конверт и разворачивая листок гербовой бумаги, сэр Фредерик улыбнулся: от письма еле уловимо пахло духами миссис Торнтон.

«Мой дорогой Фредерик!

Позволь выразить мои глубочайшие соболезнования постигшей тебя утрате. Нам с тобой как никому другому известно, что есть потери, боль от которых невозможно выразить словами. Пусть мысль о том, что твоя дражайшая Энн исполнила свое предназначение в полной мере, дав продолжение славному роду Уэнтвортов, послужит тебе утешением в этот скорбный час.  
Позволь также уверить тебя, что двери нашего дома гостеприимно распахнуты для тебя, мой дорогой мальчик. И если ты сочтешь, что залы и виды Киллинча мучительно напоминают тебе об утрате, то знай — в Милтоне тебя ждут, тебе будут сердечно рады.  
Разумеется, твои ангелочки еще слишком малы для такого путешествия, и, возможно, сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить их, покажется тебе невыносимой, но позволь матери, выносившей под сердцем двоих детей, дать тебе совет. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для них сейчас — это найти им хорошую няньку и дородную кормилицу.

Искренне твоя, Ханна Торнтон»

Ниже шла приписка, и руки капитана Уэнтворта дрогнули, а сердце забилось в мучительном волнении — он узнал мягкий, ровный почерк Джона Торнтона.

«Сэр Фредерик!

Позвольте выразить вам мои искренние соболезнования в связи с кончиной вашей супруги. Будучи не в силах состязаться в красноречии с моей дорогой матушкой, я могу лишь выразить робкую надежду, что вы примете ее — наше — приглашение, и я буду иметь счастье увидеться с вами вновь.

Д.Т.  
Милтон, март 1838»

Сэр Фредерик аккуратно положил письмо на стол и несколько минут стоял неподвижно, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в резную спинку стула.  
— Джордж! — позвал он, когда был уверен, что голос его не подведет.  
Идеально вышколенный камердинер заглянул в комнату.  
— Сэр?  
— Собирай мои вещи, Джордж. Через два часа я выезжаю в Милтон.

*** Конец ***


End file.
